


Liability

by calabazaraley



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calabazaraley/pseuds/calabazaraley
Summary: When Geralt goes back to Kaer Morhen, he invites his bard to come along.Jaskier declines.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Liability

**Author's Note:**

> all chapters and the fic itself are named from the lorde song “liability” off her album melodrama. tags will be updated accordingly.

Jaskier doesn’t know when his feelings had shifted from “travel companion and fuckbuddy” to “holy shit, I’m in love with Geralt of Rivia”, but he was fairly certain that they had. It made no sense to him. How did he, a lyrical and brilliant bard, fall in love with a man whose silence and grunts spoke louder than his actual words? The bard supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. After all, he _had_ elevated the witcher from nightmare fuel to “friend of humanity” and man of legends. 

This time, his sticky situation is his own fault (as it usually is). He knew the white-haired man was on the path and not interested in love. Only Yennefer had been able to break Geralt’s focus, and looking at her, Jaskier felt a twinge of jealousy. He knew it was petty. Truly, he did. Yet, Geralt stared at her sometimes like she was the fucking sun. Jaskier was but a dull, dying star in comparison. He had no magic, a short lifespan, and nothing to offer his witcher. Hell, the man left him behind every single winter even after years of companionship. That said something, didn’t it? It had to. 

Clearly, Jaskier would never be enough for him. He was a fool for trying. 

—

Moments of moping led into days led into almost a week. Geralt pretended not to care, but his bard was deadly silent. He never thought he could resent a seemingly peaceful moment, but it was a stiff quiet, not a comfortable hush. There was something wrong. There had been for a while, but he’d figured if Jaskier was in trouble again, then Geralt would be the first to know. 

Yet, winter was fast approaching. They were getting ready to depart from one another and nothing had been resolved. The pit in Jaskier’s stomach had only grown. He was a _liability._ Since Yennefer had come around, Geralt had only had to save her ass once. How many times had the White Wolf dropped everything for Jaskier? Too many. He decided that when the man he loved departed for Kaer Morhen, he would bid him adieu for the last time. _‘Maybe we could both move on for good,’_ he thought. _‘If Geralt even cared that I didn’t return.’_

Jaskier savored every moment with the witcher. He tried to commit every detail to memory, writing things down, sketching them out, running his fingers over every scar and part of Geralt in his mind. If he could not have him, then his memories would have to do. He could make do. It wouldn’t be the first time and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. He consoled himself with the knowledge that his songs about Geralt would live on. He’d long fulfilled his part of their bargain. Geralt had done so much more than his. It was time to let go.

—

The day Geralt parted for Kaer Morhen, he turned to Jaskier. “You know, you could always come with me.” It wasn’t an outright invitation, but it wasn’t the usual dismissal either. 

“You told me once that it was no place for a bard like myself,” he responded wistfully. “Besides, I’ve got to make coin if I want to keep up my lavish lifestyle.” The joke fell flat. They both pretended it hadn’t.

“My words have never stopped you from entertaining foolish ideas before, nor will they in the future.” Geralt shot back, a hint of a smirk on his face. His friend truly was concerning him. 

“Alas, I think I’ve finally learned my lesson. I’ll see you around, White Wolf. Goodbye, Roach.” He ignored the fact that Geralt would certainly protest and pressed a kiss to Roach’s cheek. The beautiful mare, being familiar with him and attuned to his emotions, shoved her head back to him as soon as he pulled away. They all could sense how final this date felt. With one last stroke of her nose and a wave to Geralt, Jaskier stepped back, from his found family and from the life he’d begun to lead. Geralt could only nod before he and Roach left, down a companion.

Jaskier ignored how hollow he felt as he watched them go. Such was the life of a liability.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> find me on insta:  
> @calabazaraley  
> that’s my spam, but i accept all followers :)


End file.
